From the Inside Out
by limea delta
Summary: Harry is dying from the inside out and only one person can save him. HarryDraco SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story so be nice! This is the first chapter. It contains SLASH so if you don't like, quite simple don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Grief _

"Oh look, it's Potty and Weasel, back home after a big adventure. Well, if these are the heroes of the day-"

"Shut up Malfoy! I can't believe they let you back into Hogwarts, after what you did! Dumbledore is dead because of you!"

Harry lunged forward and struck the blonde in the chest, all his frustration and grief behind it. Malfoy fell back and hit the ground. Harry was just winding up for round two when Ron cut in, "Harry, he's not worth it. He's not worth it." and started tugging his friend away. The raven-head boy turned away, not before shooting a loathsome look at the boy still lying on the ground. However, if he had waited a little longer, he would have seen the hurt look on the pale boys face.

It was Harry's final year at Hogwarts. A summer after the battle on the Astronomy Tower, after the greatest wizard in the world was betrayed and died because of it. A summer after Hogwarts collapsed. However, the school had found new legs. Shaky ones that threatened to give way but they held… just. The new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall made sure of that. She knew that she could never replace Albus Dumbledore but she was trying.

Harry had spent the summer in his godfathers old house, rather than at Private Drive. No-one had the heart to make him go back to the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione had asked whether he wanted them to stay as well but he said no so forcefully that they didn't dare ask again. Harry just wanted to be alone. However, Remeus Lupin came to stay and refused to leave. He said it was for Harry's own safety as Deatheaters still wandered the streets, even less checked than before but the main reason was to protect Harry from himself. He had lost practically everyone who was close to him. And they all died trying to save his life- his mother and father, his godfather Sirius and now Dumbledore.

The Boy-who-Lived was actually grateful for the older man's company. He left him alone but he was there, if anything else would go wrong. Secretly the werewolf was grieving too but for a similar but different reason.

Harry was in a vicious cycle. Every time he was having a little fun, a picture of Dumbledore, or Sirius, or Voldemort would flash into his mind. He had even lost his drive in Quidditch. After a whole, he stopped turning up to matches and training. Eventually McGonagall kicked him off the team, even though it was against her will. He didn't really care. Ron and Hermoine were trying their best to get him interested in school, the wizarding world, anything… but nothing worked. All Harry wanted to do was sleep, go for walks and brood. A couple of days later he stopped attending classes. Two days later, he stopped eating. Slowly, slowly, he was becoming a ghost, as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick himself. No-one saw him or if they did, it was just a glimpse in a corridor or a flit between the trees. The Boy-who-Lived was dying, from the inside out.

Draco Malfoy was also a ghost but then again, he had always been pale but now, he had lost something else, not just colour. Some how the word had gotten out about his betrayal and connection with Dumbledore's death. Even though Professor McGonagall had told everyone that he had converted and needed to be in Hogwarts for his own protection, he was still the most despised person in the school. He had few friends, even in Slytherin. No-one dared confront him, except for Harry… Harry. The only thing he cared for in this world, above everything, including his own life. "And he doesn't even know…" he murmured.

Suddenly, as if from an apparition, the very boy who he was just dreaming about appeared out the window. He was walking along beside the Forbidden Forest. It was the middle of the afternoon but a huge storm had sprung up, making it as dark as night. However, it wasn't dark enough for Draco to miss the lone figure suddenly collapse. "NO!" he screamed and bolted out of the classroom. He ran down the corridors, out the great hall, through the main doors and outside. He streaked across the grass towards the spread-eagled shape on the ground. "Harry!" he cried as he collapsed on his knees beside the raven haired boy. "Harry, what have you been doing to yourself?" he whispered as he looked closely at the prone body. Harry was so thin that you could see every single rib through his tee-shirt. His eyes had big dark circles under them from lack of sleep. However, what effected Draco the most was the drawn, pointed look that had developed in the one he loved. Gently he slipped one of his arms around the boy's shoulders, the other under his legs and stood up. Draco wasn't strong but lifting this human being was like lifting a pile of feathers. "Harry, what have you done?" he asked again as he made his way towards the castle.

Everyone was still in classes so Draco found it no trouble taking the boy down to the Slytherin dormitory a.k.a the dungeons. He had been given his own room so he lay the lifeless body onto his bed and pressed his ear against his chest. Faintly, oh so faintly, he could hear the raven head's heart beating, keeping him alive. "Harry?" he whispered, "Harry, you must live. The world cannot live without the Golden Boy, the Boy-who-Lived… I can't live without you, even if you hate me…". Suddenly one of Professor Flitwick's lessons came back- a charm for revival. _Reviso_ he whispered and waited with bated breath. Suddenly Harry's chest gave a great heave and he started to breathe in big gasps. His eyes flickered open and Draco gasped as he saw green eyes staring up at him, green eyes, duller than he remembered but… looking at him, not in hate but in confusion. As his breathing settled back into a normal pattern, those eyes slowly closed and the black haired teen settled into a deep, untroubled sleep.

Draco pulled a blanket up over the sleeper and collapsed into a chair beside his bed. Even though he was still wet through from standing out in the rain, he fell straight to sleep, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

So what did you think? Please R & R 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Warning: slash and a little drug use.

_

* * *

__Chapter 2- Explanations_

Harry didn't wake up for the next three days and Draco never left his side. He stayed in his room, watching over the sleeping boy night and day. When a teacher came by, asking about him, he said that he was sick and yes, he was being taken care of. No-one asked about Harry because they hardly ever saw him anyway. And so, the two boys were not disturbed.

It was mid-morning on the third day when Harry awoke. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked and looked around him. Green hangings, stone walls and… "Malfoy?" He had been looking out the window and at the sound of his name, Draco whirled around. "Harry?… Oh my God… you're OK…". Suddenly he ran across the room and flung his arms around the boy, tears streaming down his face. Harry was stunned. Here was Draco Malfoy, crying and hugging him, thankful that he was still alive. "Malfoy, what…?" Draco stepped away and pulled up a chair. "We both owe each other an explanation I think."

"Yes, and you are going first Malfoy!"

"OK, OK. You have been asleep for three days, ever since you collapsed in the rain. I saw you, carried you here and revived you."

"Yes, I remember but I thought it was impossible. I mean, you hate me and-"

"Harry, I do not hate you. Never have and never will."

"What? Why-?"

"Why have I been giving you a hard time? Well, it was Lucius' orders. When I came to Hogwarts, he told me that the famous Harry Potter was coming and that I should try and befriend you. When that didn't work, he said to try and make your life such a living hell that you would leave Hogwarts and Dumbledore's protection-"

"So I would be open for Voldemort? That was the plan? Well, it didn't really work did it?!"

"No because I wasn't really trying. I have never hated you and I never want to hurt you ever again. I… I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you or your friends and that is not easy for me to say."

"Yeah… well, are you still working for your father cause this isn't exactly making my life hell."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER! I have no connection. When I failed with my mission to murder Albus Dumbledore, he… he…"

"He what?"

"Look, you don't want to know! I don't want to remember… instead of me making your life hell, he made mine ten times worse."

Silence.

"Well, there you have my explanation. Good enough?"

"Yes but for one thing- why did you save me?"

"Harry, I- I just did OK? Instinct I guess."

"But-"

"Uh-uh, your turn and you tell me the whole story and I mean the whole one."

"Where do I start?"

"A good place I always think is the beginning."

And so the raven haired boy poured out everything he had held from everyone else. About Dumbledore and his fear of Voldemort, his friends and his fear of endangering them, quitting Quidditch, not being able to enjoy anything.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm, I can't remember. Last Monday I think."

"SHIT!!! Harry, what have you been doing to yourself? You mean to tell me that you haven't eaten for… A WEEK? No wonder you collapsed."

"I didn't just collapse because lack of food Draco," murmured Harry, "That night I… I just couldn't face the world anymore so… so I tried to OD."

"You… fuck Harry. You above all people in this world need to live! You above all others! Never ever do that to me. Shit, I nearly died when I saw you collapse." And for the second time that day, the blonde pulled the raven head in a tight embrace except this time, he was rewarded when Harry wrapped his arms around him and held him even closer.

* * *

Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple. I thought it was a good place to stop where I did so... please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3- A New Beginning_

The whole school was shocked when they saw Harry Potter emerge from the dungeons with Draco Malfoy the following day. They were chatting and laughing, as if good friends. Rumours spread getting wilder and wilder. Some said that Draco Malfoy was holding Harry hostage, others swore that they saw Draco brewing a friendship potion a week ago. However, no-one got even close to the truth.

Ron and Hermione were thrilled to see Harry again. At breakfast they beckoned for him to come and sit with them. Harry just gave them a small smile and went to sit next to Draco at the Slytherin table.

Draco had never been happier. Here he was, sitting in the Great Hall, chatting with the boy he loved without him shooting curses in his direction. Could life get any better?

Gradually the weeks turned into months and everyone could see a change in the Golden Boy. Yes, he was still thin and had a sharpness around him that wasn't there before but, he was laughing and taking an interest in life. The most surprising was that he spent most of his time with Draco Malfoy of all people. Ever since the week that he disappeared, the two were inseparable. Draco had even spoken to Professor McGonagall and Harry was back on the Quidditch team, attending all training sessions and matches. The Boy-who-Lived had made a come back but… he was different.

* * *

Again, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy! P.S sorry if you like Pansy in Harry Potter... I had to make some girl jealous and it was either her or Hermione and I think Hermy might come in useful later!

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended!_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4 - Too Good to Last_

Harry couldn't deny it, he was unmistakeably drawn to the pale blonde. He wanted to spend as much time with this once-enemy. Luckily, Draco seemed just as pleased with his presence as he was. He couldn't understand it. Draco Malfoy saved his life. Instinct he said but… Harry thought there was probably something deeper. But, if Malfoy didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't press him.

Ron and Hermoine were good friends but... they kept pushing him, asking him what's wrong, fussing over him. It was suffocating. Draco… gave him space, let him breathe. If something was troubling the teen, he would just stand by, knowing that it would eventually come out. Draco always seemed so… brooding and aggressive but as Harry spent more and more time with him, he saw another side, a side that was quick for a laugh, mischievous and caring. This self Malfoy ordinarily kept buried deep inside him as he thought it made him vulnerable. However, with Harry, he felt safe. Life was perfect… It was too good to last.

Pansy had always loved Draco Malfoy. His coolness, civility and underlying cruelness intrigued her, even after Dumbledore's death. They had always been friends but when he began hanging out with Potter, he had no time for her. Potter… it was all his fault, everything in the world. It was he who kept fighting the Dark Lord and causing trouble. Why couldn't Draco see that? No, she would have to separate the two.

It was breakfast in the Great Hall when Pansy prepared to attack. As Draco sat down, she slipped in beside him. "Hey."

"Oh, hello Pansy."

"Drakey," she purred, running her hand up his arm, "why don't we spend anytime together anymore?"

"We do!"

"No we don't," said Pansy, pouting. Draco looked away in disgust.

"Don't Pansy. You know I hate that. Look, I know I have been a little busy…"

"With Potter you mean!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man in question enter the door. Perfect.

"Yeah well, it's good to move about a bit you know, make changes-"

"Well, here's a change," whispered Pansy, leaning and planting her lips upon his. Draco pushed her off.

"Pansy wha…?" Draco said and followed her line of gaze.

"HARRY! Shit!" Draco cried as he saw the raven headed boy charge out of the room.

"Drakey-?"

"Fuck off bitch!" yelled the blonde as he jumped up and charged out of the hall, searching in desperation for that one person.

* * *

Oh no... what will happen next??? Please review and keep reading! I love hearing from everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, thanks for all your great reviews and comments. Here is the next chapter as requested!

No copyright infringement intended

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 - Two of Us_

"Harry? Harry… HARRY! Oh, fuck where are you?" Draco muttered. He looked out the window and saw, yet again, the lone figure running towards the trees.

"Not again!" he groaned as he charged out.

"Harry!" he called, "Harry, wait!"

To his surprise, the black haired boy whirled around. "Sectumsempera," he yelled, bringing his wand slashing down.

"_Repello," _shouted Draco, shooting the curse off into the sky. "Harry, look, you don't understand-"

"I understand! Jeez, I should have seen through you in a minute Malfoy!" yelled the angry teenager, "I don't even know why I care so much. I mean, you are a Malfoy and Malfoys never change!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" whispered the blonde as he ran the last couple of steps, pulled the raven-haired boy into his arms and slammed his lips against the others.

Harry stiffened and then melted into the other boys caresses. He felt a tongue prod against his closed lips and opened them in shock. Draco immediately dived in, tracing the shape of the other boy's mouth. When their tongues touched both boys felt an electric shock go through their entire being. Draco groaned and pulled Harry even closer, running his hands through the other boy's dark hair. Harry snaked his arms around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss.

Eventually Harry pulled away. "You…?"

"Yes. Harry, I have never hated you. I told you that. However, I didn't tell you that… I have always loved you," Draco said. He looked into green eyes and then dropped his gaze. A lifetime passed before a hand reached under his chin and lifted his face so silver met green. "Well, that makes two of us…".

The two boys wandered the grounds, not knowing where. They forgot about classes, friends, the world. They were only two boys, in love. They ended up down at the lake, sitting under a willow tree, Harry's head in Draco's lap. "You owe me another explanation!" laughed the teen, "What was that between you and Pansy?"

"Oh," Draco blushed, "Well, before I knew entirely that I was gay, Pansy and I were… well… sort-of together for a while. But that was long ago but she can't seem to give it up. She and I are just friends but she wants more."

"Does she know you are gay?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"She ain't gonna be happy about that! I mean, if I was a girl and I found out you were gay… well, I have no idea what I would do."

"Well, lucky for you, you are male and I'm gay."

"Yeah…"

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?"

"When did you know that you were gay?"

"I didn't **know** until you kissed me back there but I certainly got one hell of a shock when I saw you kissing Pansy! Man, I was so jealous I couldn't think! But, when you saved me and hugged me the second time, I think I knew there was something."

Draco didn't say anything. He just looked down at this raven-haired teen, his eyes full of love and admiration. However, Harry hadn't finished.

"But I guess it was always coming. I mean, look what happened with Cho and Ginny. They're great girls but… it wasn't it, you know."

"Is this it?" Draco asked softly.

"I dunno… actually I do… yes, to me this is it. I have never felt like this before," Harry said and blushed.

"Man you are so cute when you are embarrassed!"

"Shut up!" laughed Harry before leaning in for another kiss.

Draco smiled and met him halfway. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the last but it had meaning. It sealed their love.

* * *

Finally! Draco and Harry admit their love and some slash! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks SO much for all your great reviews!! Want to hear what happens next? Read on!

_

* * *

__Chapter 6 - Holidays_

The term ended, bringing holidays and free time. Hermione left to go with her parents to Rome the day after school broke up and Ron left to go to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley had invited Harry to come to as he was "part of the family" but he declined. A certain blonde haired boy was staying behind too.

By the end of the first week of the holidays, most of the students had left Hogwarts. Only a couple of Ravenclaws, a few third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors remained. Harry and Draco could do what they wanted… almost as Filch still prowled the corridors even though Mrs Norris had gone.

Mrs Norris had died during the previous school holidays and the old caretaker made the whole school go into mourning for weeks in memory of his beloved cat. He gave countless obituaries at breakfast, interrupted classes for minutes of silence and generally disrupted the school before Professor McGonagall sent him off on a vacation to the Bahamas. He returned sunburnt and very smug as he had acquired a new cat, christened Mr Paddyfoot. This large, fat cat was as sly as its predecessor and everyone hated it, including the teachers. However, Mr Paddyfoot was destined to remain. Everyone just hoped that someday it would be hit with a good Stunning Spell, by 'accident' of course.

Life was bliss for the two teenage boys. Hogsmeade was open for the older years to explore so they would often walk down and have a look at this small village. It was summer so the Lake was warm enough to swim in. Moonlight star gazing from the roof (not the Astronomy Tower, even though classes had resumed there), games of Quidditch as both the boys were expert players. One time they went for a flight over the Forbidden Forest, right to the edge of the school's magical boundaries. At night they would often go to the Room of Requirement, sharing meals and telling stories. There they would fall asleep in front of the fire in each others arms. Everything else had dissolved- Voldemort, the war. Everything. Until…

* * *

Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger but... you will have to wait to hear what goes wrong! 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, so much feedback! Sorry if this chapter is rather short but the next one will be loaded up asap! Hope you enjoy. P.S Sorry if you thought it was mean to kill Mrs Norris in the last chapter but... Draco and Harry had to be able to do what they wanted without being stalked by a **cat**!!!

No copyright infringement intended.

_

* * *

__Chapter 7 - Dreams_

Asleep by the fire, wrapped in his lovers arms, Harry felt feverish. A nightmare flashed before his closed eyes.

"_So, this pitiful existence is Harry Potter's love interest?" purred Voldemort as he looked down at the blonde, "How sweet but all sweet things must come to an end some time… ADVADA KAVADA!" and Draco was blasted back by a flash of green light. "NOOOO!" yelled Harry._

"Harry… Harry! HARRY!"

"Wha… what?"

He was still in the Room of Requirement with Draco.

"You screamed and started crying."

"What? Oh…"

"Harry, what was it?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." Nothing? Yeah right, he could still see that flash of green light and Draco's body spiralling out of control.

Draco was silent for a minute. "… It was another nightmare wasn't it?"

Silence.

"Won't you tell me about it?"

"… No."

Harry rolled over in their nest of blankets and pillows. Presently he felt an arm wrap around his waist and hold him close. He nestled back against the other boy's warmth and felt his protection. However, he still felt the presence of his dream. It was as vivid as the one about Mr Weasley being attacked by the snake…

* * *

Ok, chapter 7 done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I was just looking through everyone's reviews and I would just like to thank everyone for their wonderful support! I hope you are enjoying _From the Inside Out_ and trust me, there is still a lot more to go so stay tuned for more updates!

No copyright infringement intended.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8 - Now It's My Turn_

"Ugh, I know that dream meant something," muttered Harry and he tried to study for a Charms test. Draco looked up, an eyebrow raised. Harry gave him what he thought was a nonchalant smile and looked down again. Draco wasn't fooled. He knew something was up and it had something to do with that dream… nightmare. "Why won't Harry tell me what's wrong?" he thought

* * *

Soon Harry was too scared to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the flash of green light and Draco's death. So, he would lie awake, watching his lover sleep. "He is so beautiful," he thought one night. The fire had been reduced to a small glowing embers and in this dim light, Draco appeared to glow. His hair glittering like polished silver, his soft alabaster skin glowed pale pink… almost instinctively Harry leant down and captured the blondes velvety lips in his. Draco sleepily opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling his lover down on top of him. Their caresses were gentle, caring and feather light. Soon Harry broke away and started kissing Draco's soft neck. Draco groaned as he felt the other's lips against his skin. It was all too good.

Harry looked into those pale grey eyes and saw only love. He lay down beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him, Draco's head against his chest. Draco snuggled closer and was soon asleep. Harry lay awake. He knew what he had to do. "I can't let this angel die," he thought as he pulled Draco closer, knowing that it would probably be the last time that he would hold the love of his life.

* * *

When Draco awoke, the Room of Requirement was deserted. "Harry?" he called, looking around. There was no sign of his lover, only a note left on the table. With shaking hands he opened it up.

_Dear Draco,_

_You will probably hate me after this but it must be done. By now, I probably would have left Hogwarts. I can't let you die because of me. Those dreams that I were having… they were of… you and Voldemort. He… killed you. And I can't let that happen._

_I am leaving so you are no longer in danger. If we are not together, he will have no reason try and kill you. You must understand. If you died because of me, I wouldn't survive. Draco, promise me, you MUST NOT leave Hogwarts! There are strong protection spells against Lucius so STAY! Don't come after me._

_Draco, I am sorry for everything. These past few months have been magic, being with you. I love you and I always will. You saved me. Now it's my turn._

_Harry_

* * *

"No! Harry, you can't leave, you mustn't," Draco cried as he sprinted down the corridor. "Professor!" he called as he saw Professor McGonagall coming in the main doors. "Harry?… He?"

"I'm sorry Draco. You're too late. He left this morning."  
"He's gone?"

"Yes… I am sorry," she said as she placed a hand on the pale boy's shoulder. Once she had gone, Draco started to run, out the main doors across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, tears streaming down his face. Once he had reached the outskirts of the forest, he fell to his knees. "Harry!" he cried, "Don't leave me! Please!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for everyone's reviews!!! To know that people enjoy my story is wonderful!!

Re-cap: Harry has left Draco to protect him because of his dreams of Draco dying. What happens next? Read on!!

No copyright infringement intended.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9 - Memories_

As Harry trudged away from the station, all he could think about was him. The one he was leaving behind and all the times they spent together.

_Flashback_

"_Harry!" the blonde giggled as the walked along, Harry's hands over Draco's eyes, "where are you taking me?"_

"_Shh, just wait and see…" he murmured, kissing the pale boy's neck as he gently guided him down corridors and up flights of stairs. He opened a door and a gust of cold wind blew over the boys. Draco moved closer to Harry, trusting him as they walked up a narrow stairway._

"_Open you eyes," Harry whispered, lifting his hands away._

_Draco did and a ceiling of stars greeted him. _"_Oh my god Harry, we're on the roof," he breathed, looking around. A blanket had been laid out on the platform along with cushions._

"_Happy Birthday Draco," Harry whispered pulling Draco into his arms and capturing his lips in a passionate but gentle kiss. He pulled him down on to the blanket, wrapping it around them both and there they lay, just looking up at the stars. Harry would occasionally point out constellations and tell their stories but mainly, they would just lie there in each others arms._

A few silver tears dripped out of the teens eyes as yet another scenario replayed in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Oww, fuck!" Harry cursed, holding his wrist._

"_Harry! Omigod are you ok?" called Hermione._

"_Wow, that was some fall!" whistled Ron, "Not as big as your one in our third year but anyway.."  
__Suddenly a warm body pressed against his back and pale arm wrapped around his waist, helping him get up._

"_Come on, lets get you back up to the castle," a soft voice breathed in his ear as he was guided away from the crowds. Draco… he always knew what he wanted._

_That night Harry was lying awake in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had mended his wrist ("Quidditch! What a game! This is the second broken wrist in two weeks…") when he heard soft footsteps padding along the floor and Draco crept in. "How's your wrist?" he whispered._

"_OK, Madame Pomfrey said I will be out tomorrow."_

"_Does it hurt much?"_

"_Not as much as re-growing all the bones in my arm," and the two boys grinned at the memory of their old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher._

"_Harry, NEVER fall off your broom ever again!" Draco whispered fiercely, "I swear when I saw you fall, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! If you died…"_

"_What?"_

"_I… would die too. Harry, you're my whole life now. I know it's a weird place and a crazy time (two in the morning!) but… Harry James Potter, I love you."_

Harry let out a moan as the last memory faded and slumped down on to the park bench. "What have I done?" he whispered, "What have I done?"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" sneered a voice that was all too familiar.

Harry jumped up and spun around. Red, snake-like eyes met his. The Dark Lord had returned. Harry tried to cry out but suddenly all he could see was blackness.

* * *

(ominous piano playing) What is Harry going to do??? What about Draco??? Please review and stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of _From the Inside Out_! 


	10. Chapter 10

Yay!!! I can upload again!!! sorry for the really long wait... i had no idea what was going wrong. Anyway, i will post a couple of chapters now so i hope you han't given up on me and that you keep enjoying _From the Inside Out_!

No copyright infingement intended!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10 - Hold on_

Everyone noticed a change in Draco when Harry left. He became quieter, more approachable. Something in Draco had died when Harry left… his spirit. He wandered the corridors, not knowing where he was going. He tried to stay away but he always ended up at places where he and Harry had shared something- the platform on the roof, the Room of Requirement, beside the lake. He was drawn there, as if a part of Harry still remained.

Days passed. Pansy tried to win his affection again but he gently diverted her. There was only one person in the world for him and he had gone...

* * *

"Have you heard…?"

"He has returned…"

"Harry…"

Draco stopped and turned to face the speaker. It was Ron. "What about Harry?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know, Malfoy?" spat the red-haired boy.

"Please, just tell me. What do you know?" asked the other boy with increasing emergency, "any news?" and Ron was shocked to see tears in the blondes eyes.

"A little. My dad heard from some Auror, I think it was Mad-Eye Moody, that You-Know-Who has returned and some say that he has Harry."

"What happened?"

"Well, he was supposed to meet Lupin at the park outside the station but when he arrived, no-one was there. He checked with the station master and the train had arrived but Harry didn't come. Lupin searched every where, using tracking spells and everything but nothing. He-" but Draco didn't hear the rest. He was already sprinting down the corridor.

He stopped outside the Room of Requirement, panting. The door opened as if expecting him. He looked inside and saw a large mirror, a quaero speculum or search mirror. Draco slowly walked towards it but instead of seeing a reflection of himself, he saw the words "Seek and you will find. Picture what you are looking for and say quaero speculum and it will be shown to you". It wasn't hard to imagine the raven-haired boy and as Draco whispered the spell, the words contorted and disappeared, replaced by…

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he saw his lover, bound and gagged lying on the floor. His eyes were closed and his face and torso were covered in scratches and bruises, some still open and bleeding. As the image faded, Draco slumped to the floor, tears streaming down his face. His boy, his beautiful boy…

Eventually Draco's tears stilled and he sat up. He knew what he had to do. "Harry," he said out loud, "You made me promise not to leave but… I can't let you die. Hold on ok? Just hold on for a little while longer."

Somewhere far away, a raven-haired boy stirred and a small smile graced his injured face.

* * *

Chapter 10 is up and chapter 11 is coming really soon! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11 - "I… I love him."_

Draco left that night. Once outside the school's gate he mounted his broom and took off, the cold night air making his eyes sting. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew that Harry was in danger, possibly dying and he had to find him.

* * *

By morning Draco had a plan. Well, a glimpse of one. When he arrived at the Ministry of Magic, he went to see an old Professor. "Professor Lupin?" he called.

"Yeah?" called a voice and he stepped into view, "how can I help- **Malfoy**?"

"Umm, Professor, I need your help."

"Well, well, well. Come in and sit down."

"Professor-"

"Call me Remeus, I am no longer your teacher."

"Oh, ok. Well, Remeus, I want you to tell me as much as you know about Harry's whereabouts."

Remeus's eyes hardened. "Why would I tell you that and why do you want to know?"

Draco looked at the floor, "I have to go and look for him."

Remeus stared in shock at this blonde-haired boy. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I… I love him."

An hour later Draco walked out of the office. He had enough information. "Harry, I'm coming," he whispered, "just hold on."

* * *

Please read on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, that's as many as I can upload today. Hope you have enjoyed and I am so sorry about the long wait! Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12 - Father and Son_

Malfoy Manor, a place Draco had believed he would never have to see again except in his worst nightmares. Yet here he was. He flew in through the nearest window and left his broom at the top of the stairs. "Lumos,"he muttered and his wand ignited. Creeping down the darkened stairway, he made his way down to entrance hall. "Draco?" a voice in the darkness.

Draco whirled around and saw a dark figure. "Lucius," he spat.

"Now, now. Is that any way to address your father?"  
"You are not my father."

"Oh but I am," and with a sweep of his hand Lucius conjured up a mirror, "look and see how similar we are."

Draco looked and saw the same grey eyes, the same long blonde hair.

"See? You are you father's son."

"No!" Draco cried, springing back.

"Yes," whispered Lucius, taking a step towards the young boy, "you are a Malfoy. Your mother and I were so disappointed when you ran away from home-"

"I didn't run away from home. I ran away from you, and your life. Hogwarts is my home now."

"You would like to think so but you know that it's not true. Haven't you noticed the looks in the corridors? Don't forget it was you who nearly killed Dumbledore. Don't forget you are still a Malfoy."

"No…"

"Yes. No-one can trust you anymore. No-one loves you Draco."

Draco looked at the floor so his father wouldn't see his tears. It was true. Everyone hated him at Hogwarts… except… Draco straightened and looked at his father. "There you are wrong," he whispered.

"What?"

Draco suddenly remembered why he was there- Harry.

"Sectumsempera!"he yelled bring his wand slashing down. Lucius's robes tore and blood spilled every where.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed and fell, writhing on the floor.

Draco slowly walked over and looked down at the man on the floor. "You are not my father," he whispered before he hit him with a strong stunning spell. Lucius convulsed and then lay still.

Draco dashed down the hall and ran down the steps at the other end. There was only one place in the whole mansion that could remain undetected, even from Aurors- the dungeons.

* * *

Please review! I love hearing what everyone thinks! 


	13. Chapter 13

No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13 - "It's called love"_

Draco hurtled around a corner and stumbled into a cold cell. There, a terrible sight met his eyes. Harry, lying on the floor covered in scratches, bruises and blood. His eyes closed and his breathing was ragged. "Harry!" Draco cried and sprinted over, falling to his knees besides his lovers side. "Harry? Wake up, please wake up," he whispered, gathering the teen into his arms. Suddenly, a voice from the shadows, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco slowly stood up and turned to face his worst nightmare- Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy, the traitor."

"Hello Tom," Draco whispered.

Voldemort's face contorted in anger, "How dare you? I am your master. You are my servant-"

"I have no master and I am no servant."

"Oh but you are. There is a mark on your arm to prove it."

Draco flicked back his robes and rolled up his sleeve. "Where?"

Draco's skin was bare!

"Oh, very clever, an illusionment charm. Reveillo!"

Nothing.

"What has happened?"

"I think you had better tell me, Tom. One day it was there, the next it was gone."

"The mark only disappears if you love someone and they love you in return…"

Draco looked at the unconscious raven-haired boy and smiled. Voldemort's eyes followed his gaze, "Oh, so that's it. Harry Potter? This is your love? And he loves you back? How touching!" he sneered.

Harry stirred and groaned. Draco immediately dropped down beside him. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes flickered open. "Draco?"

"Oh my god! Harry!" he cried, embracing the teenager.

"Draco…" Harry murmered returning the gesture. His eyes darted to the black figure behind them.

"Tom," he said, eyes blazing.

"Harry," Voldemort replied, inclining his head. Suddenly he darted forward, throwing Draco off Harry and sending him sprawling across the floor. He took a few steps and placed a foot on the blonde-haired boy's chest. "So, this pitiful existence is Harry Potter's love interest?" purred Voldemort as he looked down on the blonde, "How sweet but all sweet things must come to an end some time…"

Harry jerked as he heard those all too familiar words, the words that haunted his days and nights. Draco, his beautiful boy, is about to die. "No," he whispered.

Voldemort turned. "What did you say?"

Harry slowly climbed to his feet. "I said no."

Voldemort laughed, if you could call it laughing- a high pitched screeching, almost like a crows. "No? No? You, you pathetic little boy can do nothing. You are weak and worthless."

Harry looked down at Draco and their eyes locked. He saw only love.

"That is where you are wrong," Harry whispered. He could feel his magic swelling up inside, creating a bubble of energy. Suddenly, it burst.

Voldemort was thrown back against the far wall mid-laugh. However, rather than obeying gravity and sliding down, he was held there.

"Aahhh," Voldemort screamed, "what is this? What's happening?"

"It is something you wouldn't understand," said Harry, "it's called love."

* * *

Please review and read on! 


	14. Chapter 14

No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14 - A New Day_

Even powered by love, Harry's magic was dwindling and Draco could see that. He stood up and ran to Harry's side, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. "On three, let him go," whispered Draco.

"No-"

"Harry, we cannot fight him now but there will be another time. I'm going to Apparate us back to Hogwarts. Ready?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok. One, two, three!" and the two teens disappeared.

Voldemort picked himself off the floor where he had landed after Harry's magic let him go. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," he whispered, "yes. There will be another time and when it comes, both of you will pay… with your lives!"

* * *

Draco opened his eyes once the world had stopped spinning. They were outside Hogwart's main gates… all in one piece. "Ugh," Harry moaned, nearly collapsing. Draco caught him and held him close. "Where are we?" Harry asked. 

"Safe."

Harry looked at Draco and smiled before passing out. The blonde lifted him into his arms and started walking up the drive. It was nearly dawn. The sky in the east was just turning pink as the two boys reached the main doors. Hogwarts was asleep but not for long. It was a new day, just beginning.

* * *

Second last chapter! Please review and read the last one! 


	15. Chapter 15

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

_Chapter 15 - Forever_

When Harry woke up, he was lying on a bed in the Room of Requirement. At first he was confused but then all the nights memories came flooding back. Voldemort, the dungeons, Draco… Draco! He looked around and there, asleep beside him, was the love of his life. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy. He lent over and gently kissed the blonde. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "Harry?" he muttered.

"I'm here, Draco."

"… Why did you leave me?"

"I was trying to protect you."

Draco closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "Never leave again Harry. I died when you left me because… I love you above everything else in this world," he murmured.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears which threatened to overflow. "I'm not going to leave you, ever again. I promise," Harry whispered, tightening his arms, drawing the blonde even closer, "Draco, I love you and I'll be here for you, forever."

* * *

Omg, it's finished! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Please review! And thanks for everyone's reviews and amazing support!

OK, I know I was hinting about a sequel to _From the Inside Out _before but I have changed my mind. I think a sequel would ruin it… just be assured that Draco and Harry live "happily ever after" and the world of _From the Inside Out _has been put to rest. However, there will be more fanfics based on this adorable couple!!

Limea Delta


End file.
